Hei
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. 'Name' Hei 'Last Name' Night 'UserName' IIBunrakuII 'NickName' Ghost 'Age' 28 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4" 'Weight' 220 'BloodType' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Appearance Hei is a large muscular male. Few know his appearance for he always wears a baklava upon his head. But underneath is a rather handsome face, black hair, blue eyes. Etc Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Clan & Rank' Arasumaru 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Married to Amara Night. 'Occupation' HitMan 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon of Choice SKS Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Hei started his life as an orphan. Ditched by his parents who were later killed. They were apart of the same clan he is today. After a while in orphanages he was adopted by a friend of his parents temporarily, however he still spent his time fending for himself upon the streets. At 17 he enlisted into the Marine Corps and became a scout sniper. As the years passed he then went into the trials to become a Navy SEAL. After passing the entrance training he spent several years remaining with the SEAL's placing him all over the world during several wars and events. During this time he has gained many contacts which proves vital for the clan when they need, very hard and very illegal gear. Now he has returned to his wife to be a member of the clan, more specifically a hitman. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~